


Muun Quarterly (In a Store Near You)

by Darth_Videtur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But also economics, F/M, Gen, It's a Magazine Now, M/M, Multi, Muun Quarterly, Muun(s), Muuns are serious secret trash readers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur
Summary: These are famous Muun Quarterly Issues that are collector's editions. :) The juiciest news in the galaxy!(The base picture artwork is not mine, but I was given permission by each of these artists to make these covers. If you want me to make a MQ edition of your artwork, please let me know, I'd love it.)Hego Damask Issue #1 - artist requested to remain anonymousSheev Palpatine Issue #2 - Wagizhen
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Issue #2: Naboo Senator Sheev Palpatine




End file.
